Our last day
by Bordebergia
Summary: Ellos eran los siguientes en pelear, pero Byakuya ya tenía en mente cual sería el resultado y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para el inminente final. Dark fic. Secuela de Adicción.


**Si no has leído adicción, te recomiendo que lo hagas, pues de lo contrario no vas a entender nada de lo que sucede aquí.**

 **No creo hacer una serie sobre esto, quizá solo sea ocasional y si encuentro una buena imagen como en este caso.**

 **Ya sé que debo la actualización de otra historia, pero estoy preparando el especial de navidad que no va a tener nada de Laura Sad o eso espero.**

 **Advertencia : Si escuchas música triste o de nostalgia, casi puedo asegurarte que vas a llorar. Incluso yo que lo escribí casi lloro por andar escuchando cosas como "A Thousan years" y "One upon a December" XD**

 **Otra cosa, puede que haya una historia más que sea el final. No prometo nada.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece o agregaría algo así a lo que fue el manga.**

* * *

Al ver como la ráfaga de energía negra atravesaba a Renji y destrozaba a Zabimaru, supo que sería el siguiente en morir ante aquel hombre a quien alguna vez consideró un mocoso irrespetuoso.

Por primera vez en su vida, al verlo directamente a los ojos sintió como un escalofrió le recorría su cuerpo y como cada una de sus células le pedía a gritos huir de la espada ensangrentada y del demonio de cabello anaranjado. Pero no lo haría, no por tratar de hacer lo imposible, mucho menos por defender la paz de aquel mundo.

Sino porque sería su última batalla contra un oponente a quien consideraba digno.

—¿Listo, Byakuya? — le preguntó Ichigo para apuntarle con su espada.

Una tenue sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Kuchiki ante el inminente resultado, pero por lo menos se aseguraría de causarle daño a aquel artefacto que ahora tenía el Kurosaki en su pecho y si tenía suerte el demostrarle que a diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros, él mantenía una rutina de entrenamiento.

—Senbonzakura— dijo Byakuya al ver que Ichigo comenzaba a desesperarse un poco.

Los pétalos de color rosa de inmediato aparecieron, cubriendo a su portador para dejarle alejarse y abalanzándose contra su enemigo quien comenzó a elevar su energía para dispersarlos.

—¡Gentuga Tensho! — exclamó el Kurosaki para destruir una parte del bankai de Byakuya, al ver que su poder era suficiente miró al noble con una sonrisa de arrogancia —¿Eso es todo de tu parte?

Byakuya negó antes de apuntar hacia el suelo —Explota, cerezo del rey— pronunció.

El pavimento lleno de sangre se quebró ante varias columnas de aquellas delicadas pero letales navajas que intentaron por segunda vez asestar un golpe en su oponente, sin embargo Ichigo comenzó a esquivarlos sin tanto problema, hasta que Byakuya apareció frente suyo y le dio un potente golpe en su Hyogyoku con la empuñadura de su zampakuto, solo para desaparecer entre los pétalos.

Ante esta sorpresa, Ichigo comenzó a reír divertido, pues era la primera vez que alguno de sus oponentes lograba golpearlo sin matarse en el intento. Pero pronto vio que aquel ataque no fue sencillo, pues parte del cuerpo de Byakuya había recibido por accidente algunos cortes.

—Nada mal, Kuchiki— comentó Ichigo antes de aplaudir un poco —Pero me temo que ya sabes el resultado, ¿No?

—Lo sé, pero antes de morir ante tu espada debo de mostrar todo mi poder— respondió antes de comenzar a elevar su reiatsu al máximo.

Mientras Byakuya se concentraba, Ichigo se mantuvo quieto, observándole con interés. Si el noble ya aceptaba el resultado, lo menos que podría hacer era respetar su última técnica.

Por otra parte, el Kuchiki intentaba reunir hasta la última pizca de su energía en su katana. Aunque fue inevitable que los recuerdos comenzaran a aparecer en su mente ante el inminente final.

— _Amo, ¿Se encuentra bien?_ — le preguntó Senbonzakura al sentir como las emociones de su portador estaban a punto de desbordarse.

—Es el final, es normal que suceda eso— respondió Byakuya antes de hacer una breve pausa —Yo lo siento Senbonzakura, pero perderemos.

— _¡¿De qué habla?! ¡Nosotros podríamos ganar si damos todo en esto!_ — le cuestionó bastante confundido el espíritu.

—Perderé a propósito.

— _Byakuya-sama, ¿Por qué desea morir?_

El azabache soltó un pequeño suspiro —Ya ha llegado nuestro momento de partir, puedo sentirlo. Además, ella seguramente nos espera al otro lado.

Senbonzakura se sorprendió de escuchar esas palabras de su amo y compañero, pero si él lo decía es que ya no había alternativa ni motivo para aferrarse a la vida como lo hicieron cuando aquel Quincy les venció.

—Si quieres puedes mantenerte con vida, solo asegúrate de no dar toda tu energía en este ataque— le ofreció el noble con calma, mientras sentía que ya estaba a punto de llegar al punto ideal de reiatsu para su ataque.

— _Juré mantenerme a su lado y eso haré_ — respondió el espíritu.

Ante sus palabras el noble sonrió para después mirar a su oponente, quien esperaba con ansias su ataque. Así que concentrado toda su energía en su zampakuto, Byakuya se decidió a pronunciar sus últimas palabras.

 _ **Una vida, una flor.**_

 _ **Ambos se marchitarán ante el sol.**_

 _ **Y serán cobijados por la luna.**_

 _ **Ante un digno oponente yo moriré.**_

 _ **Mientras veo como los pétalos del cerezo caen una vez.**_

 _ **Y mi aliento se desvanece con el viento.**_

Después de decir eso, Byakuya alzó su mano hacia el cielo. Senbonzakura de inmediato obedeció y utilizando la energía que le habían proporcionado se multiplicó hasta lograr oscurecer el área de combate, solo para introducir a su portador y a Ichigo en un nuevo lugar en donde cientos de árboles de cerezo se mecían con suavidad e inundaban el aire con el aroma de sus flores.

Aun así, Ichigo se mantuvo estoico, esperando al verdadero ataque. Aunque pronto su petición fue escuchada.

Senbonzakura volvió a aparecer junto a todos sus pétalos, los cuales se reunieron en una espada de un color rosa metálico que Byakuya sostuvo con fuerza antes de lanzarse al combate.

—¡Gentuga Tensho! — exclamó Ichigo, esperando que el noble esquivase su temible ataque.

Sin embargo, Byakuya respondió con una ráfaga de energía del mismo color que la espada, la cual al chocar con Zangetsu se desintegró.

El Kurosaki sonrió divertido para atacar y hacer que ambas espadas chocasen entre sí. El sonido metálico de ambas espadas chocando era música para Ichigo, quien volvía a sentir la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo al ver que Byakuya era un buen oponente, justo como lo fue Kenpachi hace un par de horas.

Poco a poco el noble retrocedía ante el poder y juventud de su adversario, quien se encontraba bastante satisfecho con el combate y trataba de no matarlo de un solo golpe para seguir disfrutando un poco más. Asimismo, Byakuya tenía una cuenta regresiva en su mente, la cual estaba a punto de terminar.

 _Cuatro._

—¡Hacía tanto que no me divertía! — exclamó con alegría Ichigo, solo para ver como el noble de un momento a otro se desvanecía utilizando shumpo.

 _Tres._

Ichigo no tuvo necesidad de buscar la energía del Kuchiki, pues sintió como de un momento a otro algo de sangre salpicaba su ropa y cabello, al girarse vio al azabache quien se había cortado parte de su palma y mantenía su semblante calmado.

 _Dos._

—¿Qué haces? — le preguntó el Kurosaki, solo para ver como a espaldas del noble se materializaba un gran lobo hecho de energía y de Senbonzakura.

De inmediato Ichigo intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondió por mucho que luchase. Pronto entendió que la sangre de Byakuya le impedía moverse con libertad y que solo podría imitar los movimientos que hiciera el Kuchiki.

Ante esto, Ichigo creyó que sería su final, viendo como Byakuya se acercaba con calma y como aquel lobo se acercaba con rapidez hacia él. Al sentir el deseo de luchar, el Kurosaki sonrió con satisfacción, pues era eso lo que tanto había esperado por años.

Sin embargo Byakuya se detuvo frente a él, a un par de metros y le observó con calma. Ichigo al ver que la mirada del noble mostraba una extraña paz creyó que era porque iba a vencerlo.

—¡No lo permitiré! — exclamó el Kurosaki para aumentar su energía y lograr que su cuerpo comenzara a vencer al nuevo bankai del noble. Cuando logró liberar su mano derecha, se preparó para contraatacar con Zangetsu.

Sin embargo Byakuya le detuvo de la muñeca momentos antes de que el lobo impactase contra ambos.

 _Uno…_

Ichigo sintió como la energía le golpeaba con fuerza y como su Hyogyoku recibía unos pequeños rasguños pero…

—Byakuya, este ataque no es así ¿Verdad? — le preguntó al ver como el noble había recibido el mayor daño, llegando al punto de que algunos pétalos de Senbonzakura le habían atravesado.

El Kuchiki permaneció en silencio, mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa y su bankai se desactivaba y los pétalos de cerezo de los árboles caían, solo para estar a punto de caer, si no fuese porque Ichigo le sostuvo.

—¿Porqué? — le preguntó Ichigo. Nunca esperó que Byakuya hiciese algo así y una sensación amarga reemplazó a la satisfacción de pelear de nuevo.

—No podía matar al hombre que fue tan sincero conmigo… el que me hizo enfrentarme a la muerte de Hisana… a quien considero un amigo…— dijo antes de esbozar una leve sonrisa de felicidad —Gracias a ti… podré verla sin ser el verdugo de Rukia.

Ichigo se quedó en silencio ante aquellas palabras que habían logrado tocar su marchito corazón, si bien estaba preparado para los insultos, maldiciones y juramentos de asesinato… ver que alguien le agradecía con sinceridad era extraño, incluso se atrevería a decir que era aterrador.

Pero al ver que Byakuya aún podría vivir varios minutos, alzó su espada y atravesó su pecho, solo para marcharse después en busca de su siguiente oponente.

Por otra parte, Senbonzakura se materializó frente a su amo, pero a los pocos segundos comenzó a desintegrarse mostrándole que el Kuchiki estaba a poco de morir.

— _Byakuya-sama, yo lo sien…_

El aludido le interrumpió —No hay nada de que lamentarse— una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en su rostro —Ahora vámonos juntos, ¿Te parece, amigo mío?

Senbonzakura miró al azabache ante esas palabras, era la primera vez que le veía tan contento y actuando tan amable con él y la última que compartirían en vida. Y ahora más que nunca, el espíritu deseaba llorar el no haber logrado protegerlo aunque desobedeciera su orden, aun así, su mirada azulada reflejaba aquella extraña mezcla de felicidad y tristeza mientras sus vidas se apagaban y él se decidía a permanecer en silencio.

Pronto se volvió más difícil respirar, su visión se oscurecía un momento y al otro parecía recuperarse, hasta que ambos cerraron los ojos por última vez, solo para escuchar una voz demasiado familiar a la distancia que dijo:

 _ **Byakuya-sama, Senbonzakura-kun. ¡Me alegra tanto verlos**_ ** _!_**


End file.
